The present invention relates to cleansing products and, more specifically, to cleansing products enclosed in water-soluble packages.
Unit-dose personal care products, particularly cleansing products, traditionally contain a ready to use product in a convenient dispensable package. In these products, a cleansing pad is wrapped inside a package. Usually, a wet cleansing agent is absorbed into the cleansing pad before packaging.
These pre-moistened products have a variety of problems. One of the most significant problems is that, over time, the cleansing product will dry up, rendering the product useless. This process is frequently hastened by the presence of even a slight leak in the packaging. This deters users from buying the products in bulk, or storing the products for a significant period of time.
Another problem is that the user must dispose of the package. After removing the product from the package, the package serves no further purpose. This results in a large amount of waste, especially if the consumer uses such products frequently. Further, the packaging can easily become litter if not disposed of properly.
Additionally some products may not be easily combined due to irregular compositions, such as powders and solids. In some other cases, products need to be kept separate until the time of use because of shelf life or compatibility issues. In these situations, it does not make sense to combine the cleansing pad with the cleanser because the user will not have a ready-to-use product.